


Itch

by WingsInTheDark (Jewelmaiden)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, At least it amused me, Cursed Dean, Dean is really itchy, Humour, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Sam hears something he really didn't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/WingsInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is itchy and finds he needs to be touched by an angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom! Treat me kindly please *prays to Cas*

Dean’s arm itches, he’s ignoring it of course but it’s slowly driving him insane. On a break to get some coffee he takes the chance to go in the bathroom and check it out. Rolling his sleeve up he stares agape at his arm. There are welts along it, welts in the shape of enchoican symbols. Maybe he should tell Sammy about this, Dean shrugs, he’ll wait until they get to the small town in butt-fuck nowhere. 

It’s when the itching on his back and chest starts with an intensity that can’t be ignored. “FUCK!” Dean yells and steers the impala to the side of the road and leaps out ripping his shirt off in one smooth move. “Dean? What in the hell?” Sam stares at the welts, Dean is holding his hands out in front of him. “Dean… Why do you have enchoican symbols on your body.”  
“Sammy, I have NO fucking idea but they itch like fuck!” Sammy raises an eyebrow as he peers at them trying to read what they say. “Ok so thats possessive case and that.” He pauses as he peers closely at one of the symbols. “Well that one I have no idea.” He whips out his phone and takes a picture of the enchoican phase that is slowly taking over Dean’s body. “I’ll sent this to Bobby but for now.” Sammy gives Dean a evil smile as he approaches his front. The next thing Dean knows is that that damn moose has hogtied him and put him in the back of the impala. Dean throws every cuss word he knows at Sam and a few more repeats for good measure.

A couple of hours later they are in a motel. Dean is currently covered in Calamine lotion and Sam face is reading well hey it’s works for poison ivy. Sam has at least released some of the bonds and he now only looks like he about to have a light bondage session, ew brother stop that line of thought right now. Bobby still hasn’t got back to Sammy, must be working a case, Dean reckons. “Sammy? Think I should summon Cas?” Sam looks at Dean with an odd look. “Well he does know Enchoican dumbass.” Sam shrugs and offers up a sure why not kind of a look. Sam is obviously still not speaking to him. “Dude, I said I’m sorry already, get over it bitch.” Whatever, he needs help now. “Yo Cas, get your feathery tax accountant ass down here pronto, amen.” Sure it wasn’t the prettiest prayer but as the flap of trenchcoat sounds the arrival of the winged wonder, he knows it works. “Hello Dean, Sam. Why are you covered in lotion and tied to the bed Dean?” Cas raises an impressive eyebrow at Dean as he looked closer. “And why are you covered in Enchoican for that particular phase.” Dean smirks at Sam, Cas stares for a few moments and seems to be both thinking and slightly bewildered, it’s a moment of pure Cas. "May I touch you Dean? I would like to examine these markings closely." Dean nods unsure why his heart is suddenly racing at the thought of Cas's touch.

Cas traces the Enchoican slowly before giving a quiet hum. “Sam, would you be so kind as to get your brother some more Calamine lotion and a drink. The bottle seems to be nearly empty.” Sam nods and grabs the keys. “I’ll be about half hour Cas, give or take.”  
“Yes, that will be adequate.” If Sam notices the odd phasing of Castiels answer, he doesn’t say anything, probably putting it down to Castiels way of speaking. As soon as Sam leaves Cas breathes out slowly. “Dean?”  
“Yes Cas?” Dean is pretty proud of how steady his voice sounds.  
“This Enchoican phrase.” Cas paused, he looked embarrassed or at least that’s the only description that fits. “It’s… unusual.”  
“Cas? What does it say and how can we fix this?” The angel shuffles almost nervously.  
“Well.. It’s a curse of a kind.” Cas pauses again, Dean can tell he’s dancing around the meaning. “It’s a declaration of intent… about you.” Dean waits because the angel clearly has more to say. “It’s a message for me to…” Dean watches as Cas searches for the appropriate word. “To possess you.” Cas frowns as if the words are limiting what he is trying to express.  
“Possess me? In what way Cas?” Cas blushes, it’s very faint, Dean only see it because he is studying Cas so closely. “In a.” Cas clears his throat. “Physical manner, as in mating with you.” This time it was Dean’s turn to blush before breathing a soft “oh!” 

“I believe I know who laid this… upon you. I can go and ask him to remove it.” Castiel stated after a moment of silence but Dean found himself shaking his head. “I don’t want to be alone Cas, not like this.” He nodded his head to the bonds that still held him to the bed. “Ah yes, it is a very vulnerable position.” Cas made to move away. “Cas... “ Dean couldn’t take his eyes from the angel. “Touch me. it helps the itching.” Dean couldn’t say that he wanted it but this he could ask for. “That makes sense Dean. I can at least relieve some of this itching until Sam returns.” Dean drew in a breath of relief. Cas licked his lips slowly before reaching out again this time the touch feels less clinical than before. The angel started slowly dragging his hand down Dean’s chest, he wanted to groan as the rough fingers ran over one nipple, he could feel his cock beginning to swell within the confines of his boxers. “Cas” Dean breathed out. “You could straddle me, make it easier to use both hands.” Castiel nodded and standing shucked his coat to the floor before kneeling to one side and swinging his leg over Dean with a grace that astounded him. Castiel is staring at him directly now and the look in his eyes is something that Dean just can’t read. “Dean.” Cas just settles across Dean lightly and gently runs his hands over all the skin he can, like he’s been given permission to eat at a buffet when he’s starving. “Cas!” It’s clearly a moan this time and Dean wants to rock his cock into the weight that is Cas’s body but he all he can do is be touched and it feels like he’s burning with the need. Cas lifts his hands from Dean and Dean groans and then Cas carefully unbuttons his shirt and slipping it off, it drops it to the floor. “I can feel your need for me Dean.” His voice rumbles though Dean. “I want you, your need is burning within me.” Dean moans and tries to rub his cock against Cas but the bindings hold him back.

"Dean, I'm going to undo your bonds."  
"Yes Cas, please." Cas gives a low possessive growl and rips the ties from his wrists and damn if that isn't the hottest thing ever. Cas leans into Dean and growls into his ear. "Mine." And Dean can only agree. 

Sam pulls up outside and as he retrieving the bag from the back a shout from the direction of their room pulls his attention. Pulling a knife out he runs to the door but when he hears the shout of "Cas, yes, right there." He pauses, that wasn't what he thought it was surely. "Oh yes, fuck me Cas." And then the voice of Castiel going "Dean, Dean." Just seals it, Sam is going to the nearest bar and not thinking about this AT all. 

Dean wakes an hour or two later feeling wonderful and finding Cas watching him still butt naked. "Mmm Cas." Is all he says before leaning in for a kiss.  
"You are okay with this Dean?" Castiel says when Dean finally lets go of his lips.  
"Yeah, i guess I am. I feel like I should be freaking out but it like it you and nothing else will do. I can't say why but this feels right, you know?" Cas just nods a small smile almost showing. “So hey what did that Enchoican say anyway?”  
“Well loosely translated from the dialect that it was written in.” Cas looks away for moment, Dean is amused to see clear embarrassment on his face. “Screw him already or I will.” Dean just snickers in response.

The End.


End file.
